Rules
Rules & Regulations Here on Khaeros we like to try to keep things as simple and streamlined as possible. Therefore, we have ten rules that you need to remember and take to heart, as you agree you read them when you submit your application and each time rule updates are announced. In addition, each rule will have a number of asteriks placed by it to denote degree of severity. There are only three degrees, but with each degree the punishment goes up and the number of chances goes down. Keep in mind that all rules on Khaeros should be followed in their objective face value as well as the spirit of their intent. ---- I. Respect the players and staff. ** Always remember the golden rule - treat others the way you want to be treated. Nobody genuinely wants to be treated badly, and if you disrespect your fellow players then you will punished. This is the first rule for a reason, and throughout these rules we have a single philosophy: Don't be an ass. II. Keep everything within the roleplay environment, and remain in character. ** This is a roleplay enforced server, and you must roleplay (as well as apply) in order to join the shard. Everything that occurs within the game should not be taken out of character, and everything that occurs out of character should not be taken into the game. Remember to always keep separation between player and character. You must also be able to read and write in English as this is an English speaking server. III. Do not abuse mechanics. * Khaeros is not a perfect game… it has flaws and errors just like anything else made by humanity. If you discover a bug, or anything that could be abused, you are required to report it immediately to the Scripting Team. Failure to do so will result in harsh consequences. In addition, you must roleplay all features of your character's mechanics - if you have disfigured, your character shouldn't be beautiful or have a hidden disfigured toe; if you possess 5 INT, your character shouldn't be the smartest. IV. Do not metagame. *** Metagaming is defined as using information obtained out of character to give your character an advantage. For example, your character should not know that an enemy is going to ambush your character in an hour if someone told you about it in IRC. Nor should your character know another character's name simply because of what it says on their paperdoll. Metagaming is the bane of roleplay shards, and will not be tolerated on Khaeros. V. Do not bring grief upon fellow players or staff. *** This ties into #1, but it should specifically be laid out so there's no confusion. Griefing another player means to intentionally annoy, harm, troll, or generally cause drama against them. Whether this is done by drylooting their house, or trolling them in IRC… griefing is griefing and will not be tolerated. VI. Do not break any rules of engagement. ** Rules of engagement are there to make the game fun and fair for everyone. They are the rules that govern player versus player conflict on Khaeros, and must be followed at all times. The complete rules can be found here. VII. Do not break any IRC or Forum rules. * The IRC and Forum rules govern what is acceptable out of character behavior in their respective mediums. We don't have a long list of rules that you must abide by, but we ask you to stick with our rules philosophy - don't be an ass. Moderators on the forum and Operators in the channels reserve the right to dole punishment out to anyone they feel is breaking this simple rule. In addition, all channels hosting nations, villages, or official organizations are part of this rule. All of them must have atleast one Overseer, Storyteller, or Admin given operator status so they may enforce rules. Failure to comply may result in your status as an organization being revoked. All IRC users attempting to obscure or obfuscate their IP address via proxies or other methods when connecting to #Khaeros can be banned from from the channel. It is our intention to foster a pleasant chatmosphere. Typically users who connect to IRC using methods to hide their addresses are up to no good and are therefore undesirable. We ask that you please connect in a transparent manner. If you are having difficulty connecting to #Khaeros in a transparent manner, please contact OS Gooms or Smee. VIII. Always obtain consent from other players when doing anything to their character that might make them uncomfortable (sexual roleplay, jailing, maiming, etc.) *** Players often work very hard on their characters, and therefore they reserve the right to deny roleplay that involves negatively impacting their character in a substantial way. You MUST obtain consent from all participants prior to engaging in sexual roleplay, and that includes anyone who might be observing. Thus, you must ALWAYS keep it in private - staff would prefer you use an out of character medium such as IRC. In addition, a character can only be captured for three in real life days and no maiming may be done without permission from the player. However, all should keep in mind that roleplay consequences must be accepted - if your character is caught stealing in a village where the punishment is the loss of a hand, you must be prepared to have your character lose their hand. On the same token, town officials seeking to maim a character in this way must either seek approval of the player or an Overseer. IX. The Administrators reserve the right to change these rules, add new ones, and remedy situations to improve the shard. * This rule is the server's “Quality Control” rule. Adminstrators may change these rules at any time, give an announcement, and declare that it applies retroactively. In addition, they retain the authority to punish actions not explicitly stated as against the rules to the betterment of the server. X. Have fun - it's what Khaeros is for. *** ---- Rules for Staff Our staff members follow specific rules and are subject to punishment as much as any player should they fail to abide by their Code of Conduct.